one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
J1T Exhibition Match Seven
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait one match. Introduction Mansion, Capital Killua was walking by minding his own business until he heard a loud scream. This immediatley got his attention as he entered the mansion. He noticed the sound of footsteps and the sound of someone whimpering. He quickly got up the stairs and saw a bloody affair as the noise was noticed. When he entered Killua noticed a young girl with a slash wound. Killua: You monster! This caught the attention of the assassin in the room, Akame. Akame: Do not intervene, my task is complete. Killua: Scum like you killing the innocent disgust me. Killua then shot some electricity at the assassin, but Akame was able to evade the attack. Akame: You are a target!!! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Roundabout) 60 The two dashed at each other as a bolt of electricity meet Murasame. Akame was able to slightly overpower, Killua as he tries to electricute at her. Killua dodges as he threw on of his yoyos ice at Akame. Akame dodges the yoyo and deflected them with her sword as she tried to get up close and personal. Akame: This will be swift!! 52 Akame slices at Killua as he ducked, but the blade hit Killua's hand. This made Akame confident about her victory. Akame: You will die quickly Akame's thought was interrupted by her being punched into the air by the same fist as she was sent to the ceiling with the yoyos. Akame was quick to block a blow of electric yoyo as Murasame becomes electrified. 42 Killua: Time to turn it up Akame then punched Killua into the wall as she then combined slashes and martial arts. With one final kick sent Killua out of the mansion and onto a ground. Killua then got up and darted back as he shot an electric ball at the assassin. This forced Akame out of the house. Killua: How do you like that! 37 Akame charged and finally pierce Killua in the chest, but rolled out of the way and used his yoyos and sent them to the unexpected Akame. While Akame was distracted by the toy, Killua created a projectile and charged up. With Akame's back turned she was hit by the projectile and kicked by Killua's new form into the house, destroying it. Akame then felt electrical shocks hit her body causing her to bend to her knees. 28 Killua: On your knees. How disappointing Akame: You talk too much. Akame came and impaled Killua in the chest, but was shocked as she was punched by him as the blade was still in his chest without killing him. This completely confused Akame as she was distracted. This left her a prime target to an attack that sent her into the air. Killua preformed a combo, but Akame was able to reach for Murasame and pulled out. This was perfect timing as a giant storm of thunder hit the member of Night Raid. Akame: Time for my trump card! 17 Akame screamed as she transformed into her new form. This didn't intimidate Killua as he saw the now dark pupils of Akame and remembered that of some nasty beasts. Killua: Nice form freak. Gives me something to kill quickly. Killua was met with constant bombardment of attacks by this new form as she was kicked into the air by the assassin. Akame then came up into the air and kicked Killua down towards the ground. The two then dashed forwards clashing into each other. 12 Akame: Your death will come shortly. Killua: Your going to have to try harder. 11 Akame then punches Killua square in the face causing him to fall on the ground. With a slash, Akame sends the assassin into the air. With her trump card, Akame preforms a twirl and slashes an x across his chest. It was this last slash that finally caused enough to take the effect. Killua then fell on his knees. 3 Killua: What! Akame: Night! Night! With a swift dash; Akame decapitates Killua K.O. Akame: Mission complete. Akame then runs away back to base. Results This melee's winner is Akame nominated by SherbertC (Cues Kinpaku - Akame theme) Category:Exhibition Matches Category:John1Thousand Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees